


Вопрос веры

by Tykki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Краткое содержание: манга оставила Рэй и Минако в самом начале их отношений (двойная смерть мешает нормально поговорить). А поговорить надо.Примечание: пост-канон манги Сейлор Мун.Бечено souris.





	

 

– Я не хочу быть твоей очередной первой любовью, – говорит Рэй прежде, чем успевает себя остановить.  
И тут же мысленно укоряет себя: вот так и рушится образ ледяной принцессы.  
Но Минако ее не дразнит, Минако понимающе усмехается:  
– Артемис слишком много болтает, да?  
Это правда, но не вся.  
– Ты и сама как-то намекаешь, – упрямо качает головой Рэй. – Все эти разговоры о мальчишках, знаешь ли...  
– Знаю, – продолжает усмехаться несносная Венера. – Знаю, что ты знаешь, сколько в этих разговорах правды, а сколько нет.  
Её слова… задевают Рэй, хотя, наверное, Минако скорее хотела её успокоить. Но ей даже как-то обидно за то, как легко та отрекается, и она почти готова увидеть, как в будущем так же отрекутся и от неё.  
В конце концов, никто никогда не говорил им, что в Хрустальном Токио тридцатого столетия они будут вместе…  
– Так они все были неправдой для тебя? – хмурясь, спрашивает Рэй, и она сама не рада ссориться, но промолчать тоже не может. – Даже тот мальчик, перерождённый с твоей планеты?..  
– Ну не цепляйся к словам, – вздыхает Минако, которая наконец тоже стала серьёзней и пока вроде бы не собирается хлопать дверью. – Они… были. Но они были не так, как ты.  
– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – недоверчиво качает головой Рэй.  
Минако раскидывает руки и смеётся:  
– Эй, ну тебя послушать - подумать можно, что у меня с ними вообще романы были! Нет уж, Рэйко, с этим я пришла только и исключительно к тебе.  
Рэй надеется, что не очень сильно покраснела, услышав уменьшительно-ласкательную форму собственного имени. Почему-то она придаёт всему реальности.  
Минако легко касается её рук, берёт ладони в свои, переплетает пальцы.  
– Я думаю, единственно возможные отношения у сейлоров вообще могут быть только с сейлорами, – негромко произносит она, не сводя с Рэй взгляда. – Единственные честные. Можно восхищаться и влюбляться сколько угодно… но ты же знаешь, Рэйко. Ты знаешь, кто для нас важнее всего. Она. И ты единственная, кто меня поймёт, потому что ты такая же, как я.  
К образу принцессы невозможно ревновать – потому что Минако права, Рэй тоже никогда не забывает о своём долге. Но сейчас ей не это не нравится.  
– Так я что, удобный вариант? – прикусив губу, спрашивает она. – Подошла бы любая сейлор?  
Вот тут Минако закатывает глаза.  
– Ну да, конечно, любая, – с ехидством соглашается она. – Потому что любая похожа на строгую и суровую тебя, которая с пристрастием допросит всех, кто посмеет признаться ей в любви. А, хотя нет! Обычно ты просто отказываешь. Чего ты так боишься, Рэй? Ну не меня же!  
Изменений. Рэй знает, что боится именно их, но именно их предвещала ей старая колода, бесстрастно глядя на владелицу ликом Смерти.  
– Когда нас с тобой убили, я думала, это всё, – опускает глаза она. – И я, наверное, немного поддалась эмоциям, когда Усаги нас воскресила…  
– Это ты про поцелуй так говоришь? – мурлычет Минако, и вот тут она точно никогда не перестанет Рэй дразнить. – Как мило… Но тогда ты хотя бы не боялась.  
– Я не боюсь, – легко лжёт Рэй. – Но я не хочу…  
– …быть первой любовью, с которой я поиграюсь и забуду, – ещё легче отвечает Минако, в мгновение ока становясь настоящей собой, для которой все шутки и флирт – просто спектакль на публику.  
Кто ещё из них ледяная принцесса на самом деле…  
– Да, – кивает Рэй. – Ты правильно меня поняла.  
Её руки – всё ещё в руках Минако, и та держит крепко и уверенно.  
– Никогда, – говорит она. – Я не хочу клясться, что мы будем вместе до скончания веков, потому что ни ты, ни я не знаем, так ли будет. Но я всегда буду воспринимать тебя всерьёз, поверь мне, Рэйко.  
И в это всё упирается, правда ведь? Или поверить, или нет. Тут просто не бывает доказательств, остаётся положиться на то, что она знает.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
В глазах Минако – память о прошлом, о бремени капитана гвардии, о пугающем одиночестве сейлор-воительницы без принцессы и товарищей. Она честна сейчас так, как может.  
Рэй понимает: она всегда честна.  
Она знает Минако. Знает её взбалмошной и смертельно серьёзной, эмоциональной и холодной, карамельно-доброй и жестокой. Даже в том лице, которое Минако обычно показывает миру, есть своя правда, а Рэй знает и другое её лицо.  
Рэй опускает ей голову на плечо, признавая своё поражение.  
– Я верю, – говорит она.  



End file.
